


The Disappearance of Vanya (and the journal)

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Five denying his feelings for Vanya, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Torture, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Prompt 7 (November 7th)- FreedayVanya was just going out about her day. She didn’t plan on getting taken away against her will. Upon returning from another mission the academy realizes Vanya is missing. It is up to Five, and the academy to save her. After all that, Five realizes he never wants to see Vanya get that hurt ever again. There was also something else. Five didn’t want to think about it, but he can’t get it out of his head.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	The Disappearance of Vanya (and the journal)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest submission in terms of word count. Not every scene is related to Fiveya since there is a plot along with one small fight scene. Though I tried to keep it focused on Fiveya as much as possible. It isn’t as Fiveya focused as my other works, but it’s definitely still there. Though most of the Fiveya stuff happens at the end. Sorry that it’s so long. I kind of focused on writing it until I realized the word count.

January 26, 2003  
“Here you go Sweetie.” Grace set a plate in front of Vanya. She blankly looked up at Grace and the plate of grilled cheese. “What’s wrong Vanya dear? Is something wrong?” Grace walked behind Vanya’s chair and stood there. Vanya shook her head. “Oh, nothing’s wrong.” Vanya picked up the sandwich and took a bite.. She sat at the end of the table. The seats around her remained unoccupied. Everyone was off on a mission again. While they were off doing that, she was stuck here. Oh well, there wasn’t any use thinking about it. She would never be one of them anyways. Vanya soon finished her lunch. After that, she took her medication. It was time to study again. 

Vanya did some math while she resided in the main room. Finding volume wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but it was manageable. If she needed help she could always ask Pogo, or Five. Well she couldn’t ask him now. Hopefully he will return soon. Vanya was waiting to show Five a new song she was learning. That would be the highlight of her boring day. It felt like all she did around here was do homework and wander the empty halls. She soon finished her math assignment. Before she started on her next subject, Vanya decided to take a break. She scurried to her bedroom. Unfortunately. she could only play five minutes at most. Vanya pulled out her violin case from under her bed.

She quickly warmed up and practiced her selected piece. She wanted Five to be impressed when he finally hears it. Her playing was halted by the sudden sound of footsteps. They couldn’t be back from the mission already. It was definitely too soon. Vanya went out into the hallway and looked around. “Five? Ben?” She projected her voice. No one responded. Maybe Grace or Pogo were walking around, but these footsteps sounded too heavy to be theirs. Vanya peeked further down the hallway. She couldn’t see anyone. 

Vanya suddenly felt a presence behind her. This went undetected by her earlier. She quickly turned around, but it was already too late. A talk man with a large muscular build and dark skin towered over her. Before Vanya could run or yell he reached out and grabbed her neck. By applying pressure she was unable to do anything. It was a struggle to breathe, she felt dizzy too. Vanya lifted her arm to where the mysterious man grasped her. She tried with all her might to free herself. She was too weak against his iron grasp. There was nothing Vanya could do. She didn’t want to give up, but her body thought otherwise. Her head felt more dizzy. Spots of black dances around her vision. Soon it went to black. Vanya’s hand fell limp. 

Eventually everyone returned. Five avoided the side chatter. He went straight to his room. Five had something he eagerly was waiting to do all day. The missions pushed it back, but now is the best time. He immediately got out his chalk and started to write on his bedroom wall. He could resume where he left off yesterday. Five wanted to make sure his time travel equation was perfect. He thought it was already correct. Until, he realized that he messed up. Five wasn’t one to often admit failure, but this could have been bad. At first he assumed going back was similar to jumping traveling forward. It wasn’t. His equation was null and void. Which meant it would be impossible for him to jump back in time. Five was trying to figure out how to fix it for the past few days. So far, there was little to no progress on his end, but he isn’t giving up. Not any time soon. 

Ben suddenly swung open the door. “Do you mind knocking next time?” Five looked down from where he was writing. He wore an unamused expression. This really wasn’t the time for distractions. “Oh sorry..” Ben muttered and looked to the side. “What do you want? I’m busy right now.” Five put his focus back on his work. Ben probably just wanted to borrow one of his books. “It’s Vanya.” After Ben said that, Five stopped writing all together. He teleported from where he was writing to be next to Ben. “What about Vanya?” Five starred at him. Ben could tell from his serious expression he was concerned. “We can’t find her anywhere. So I came here. I assumed she was with you.” 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning. She is in her room. If not she went to some quiet place to practice violin.” Five thought it was actually something important. This was nothing to worry about. He went back to working on his equation. Ben soon departed to look for Vanya. She probably needed some alone time. Five could honestly relate. He thought it was nothing to worry about. He couldn’t be further from the truth. Half an hour later Klaus slammed the door open. “Vanya is gone!” That wasn’t something to joke about. “Very funny Klaus. Why don’t you bother someone else? I’m not in the mood right now.” Five was not in the mood. Allison arrived soon after Klaus. “No, he’s telling the truth. We can’t find her anywhere.” Allison was known to rumor and lie to get her way. What benefit would she have lying about Vanya’s disappearance? Five knew this could possibly be serious. He immediately put down his chalk and quickly joined the others in search for Vanya. 

They looked in every possible location they were permitted to go. After having no luck they met in the main room. “Maybe she’s just playing hide and seek? You won! You can come out now!” Klaus stood up and shouted. “We haven’t played that game since we were four.” Luther stated after Klaus was done shouting. “Well, is there anywhere else she would be?” Allison shrugged her shoulders. “We haven’t checked Dad’s office but that’s about it.” Ben was out of ideas of where to look. “She wouldn’t be in there to begin with.” Luther commented. While they discussed the topic of Vanya’s disappearance Five sat silently. She never left the academy by herself. So it was reasonable to say she didn’t sneak out for a donut. There was nowhere else she would have gone.

Unless she ran away. Maybe Vanya was sick of being an outcast at the academy, so she left for good. Five honestly couldn’t blame her, if he was the normal one he would’ve done the same. But he didn’t want Vanya to leave for good. “Wait where are Mom, Dad, and Pogo?” Luther asked. Even if it was from Luther, it was still a good question. It was a question he didn’t have the answer to. Five immediately went to his room after the mission. He didn’t see anyone after that. Vanya could have gone out with Pogo unannounced. Yeah, that had to be it. They would soon return and everything would be okay. “I haven’t seen Mom or Pogo since this morning.” Allison stated. “Same for me..” Ben muttered. 

“I’ll go find Mom.” Before anyone could say anything Diego was up and out. “There goes the mama’s boy.” Klaus made a comment as they watched Diego run off. “Let him go. We need to worry about Vanya.” Five finally spoke. They kept discussing the topic at hand. Unfortunately, they had not the slightest clue where she went. Five wasn’t going to let anyone give up on the search, not on his watch. They looked around the academy once more. Five checked the shed that was on the roof. It was never used, but still, they should check everywhere. He was greeted by a poorly made tent. It was strange, but he didn’t think anything of it. “Vanya? Are you there?” Five checked around the tent. There wasn’t a sign of her anywhere. He went to the next place.

Eventually Five met up with Ben, Klaus, and Diego. They didn’t have any luck in finding her. Diego was able to find Grace at least. She was safe, but had no idea where Vanya went. She hadn't seen her since lunch. “This isn’t good. We can’t find her anywhere.” Ben looked down. “I thought this was some kind of prank. Now I actually think she is missing.” Even Klaus was starting to get concerned. “Missing?” The thought never crossed Five’s mind. “Yeah, like she got kidnapped or something.” Klaus added on to the idea. Running away didn’t sound that bad now. Anything would be better. He just wanted Vanya to be safe. 

Five thought to himself. She couldn’t have been kidnapped. He was no detective, but Five didn’t see any evidence of a struggle while looking around the academy. There were no shattered glass to show a sign of a break in. Grace would have said something if she saw it happen. If she did see something, she would definitely have been dealt with to prevent any witnesses. There could also be the possibility she wasn’t in range to witness it. Five didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted to be with Vanya at this moment. Allison suddenly bursted into the room. “You guys have to see this!” Everyone was surprised by her entrance. “What is it?” Five immediately responded. “There’s no time to explain. Luther and I found something you have to see.” After that everyone rushed into Reginald’s office.

They were never permitted to enter this room. Five honestly didn’t care, finding Vanya was far more important than any rule Reginald made. The six of them were met with quite the sight. The usually well kept office was in chaos. There were papers scattered across the floor, framed pictures were titled, desk drawers were opened, and furniture was knocked over. Luckily nothing seemed broken. Something caught Klaus’ attention. He barely levitated off the ground and floated towards Reginald’s desk. He picked up an ornate box which sat among more paper. “How much do you think this would sell for?” Klaus examined the box. “Now is not the time for that!” Five scowled at him. Klaus opened the box to reveal it was empty. 

The others entered the office too. It was a rare occasion that they could step into this place. Though it was far from a celebration. Luther was hesitant to go beyond the entrance of the room, even more so behind the desk. “Hey guys, I found something.” Everyone ran to where Luther was. They noticed a figure laying down, but they were entirely covered in paper. “Vanya!” Five immediately kneeled down and threw sheets of paper out of the way. It wasn’t Vanya, but instead it was Pogo. Five was slightly disappointed, but still relieved they found Pogo. It looked like he was injured but very much alive. He had a wound on his left arm and shoulder. The cause wasn’t important. They should get it treated fast. 

If Grace and Pogo were here it meant Vanya was alone. Five didn’t want to accept it, but he was certain he knew what happened. The sign of a struggle in Reginald’s office only supported this theory. They got Grace to bandage Pogo up, seeing as all of them have minimal experience in treating wounds. Usually Vanya and Grace were the ones to assist with any injuries after any missions. Pogo rested on the couch. All everyone could do was wait for him to wake up. Five paced back and forth. They didn’t have many clues to what happened. He also had no idea what happened to Reginald. Five didn’t want to say it, but he could honestly use his help if it meant they could find Vanya. They still didn’t have any hints to where she went. Five was sure he already knew what happened. Though what he didn’t understand was why? What benefit would someone have for taking Vanya? The most he could come up with was her being used as leverage against them. Even then, no one knew she existed. This had to be something else. 

They stood around waiting for Pogo to wake up. With the exception of Klaus who sat in the air and Five who paced. His movements weren’t frantic but the others were slightly concerned by his behavior. Pogo didn’t wake up, instead they were greeted by Reginald. “Dad, where were you?” Luther immediately expressed concern. “Where I was is not important, Number One. We must find Number Seven immediately.” Five was definitely skeptical of him saying this. Since when did he care about Vanya? “What- happ-ened to her?” Diego asked. By the way he stuttered it was clear he was worried too. “Don’t interrupt me, Number Two.” Diego frowned upon hearing this. He was just saying what they all thought. 

“Three intruders broke into the house and stole Number Seven along with a valuable item. You must retrieve them immediately. If not we will all be in danger. Quickly now, to the car. All of you.” Everyone stood in silence after he told them that. “Shit.” Five muttered to himself. This was the most unideal outcome. He didn’t have time to think about it right now. They all ran off to prepare for combat. Five was the first one to finish. It felt like the others took longer than usual to prepare. Besides Diego, none of them had much to prepare anyways. So why did they take so long? Maybe it was still the same amount of time, it just felt longer to him. Five thought about something while he waited. Why did Reginald say they would all be in danger if they didn’t save Vanya? She was clearly the one in danger, not them. Five didn’t want to imagine what Vanya was going through. She must be so afraid at this very moment. He could still save her in time. Five just hoped it wasn’t too late. 

Vanya suddenly awoke. She couldn’t recall what happened. The room she was in was completely dark. She could barely see anything. Vanya attempted to stand up, but she couldn’t. Her arms and legs were tied against what felt like a metal chair. Vanya tried to yell for help, but her mouth was taped shut. Vanya was unsure of what was going on but was scarred. She just wanted to be let out. She wanted to see her family, to see Five. Vanya suddenly heard talking from outside the room. Though she couldn’t hear enough to identify what was being said. “Are you sure we got the right one?” A short girl with wavy white hair asked. She looked like she was around her mid to late twenties. “Yes Calcium, this is the one. Our orders were to capture Vanya Hargreeves and await further instructions.” A man around the same age responded. He had pushed back black hair, brown eyes, and freckles. 

“I don’t know Otis, this task seemed too easy. It didn’t involve any killing.” Calcium pouted. A third figure stood by them. It was the man who kidnapped Vanya. He was middle aged, had dark skin, and had a very tall and muscular build. He chose not to speak. All three of them wore black suits. “Yeah it was. We didn’t even need to break any windows to get inside the place.” Otis pulled out a red book with golden accents, it had the letters “RH” written on it. “What’s that for?” Calcium tilted her head. “It looked important.” He flipped open the book. Calcium stood behind him as he did so. “So these are those Umbrella little shits people like to talk about.” Otis nodded. “Yeah, it looks like there is documented info on all of them. This might be useful. We don't know if the one we got is possibly dangerous.” 

“Which one is the one we kidnapped anyways?” Calcium took the book from Otis. “I have no idea.” She quickly flipped through the book. Before she could finish reading the third person interrupted her. “There’s no use.” Calcium looked up at him. “What do you mean, Solomon?” She didn’t know much details about their mission. Only the orders. “She’s the normal one.” Solomon bluntly told her. “She’s the one? I guess that makes sense. Getting the book was a waste of time.” She tossed it to the side. “Fine… If we don’t need this, I’ll just dispose of it.” Otis sighed and picked up the book. He went outside and threw it away in a nearby dumpster. That was the last they ever saw of it. It would never be seen again by most of the Umbrella Academy either. 

They had no idea. If only they read to the end, they could’ve figured it out. Well, not all of it, but at least a general idea. The original timeline had Five leaving this time period to 2019. Since he didn’t leave, everything was now askew. As of right now there was no apocalypse. That’s where Calcium, Otis, and Solomon came in. Their job was to make it happen. Even if it was early, and even if they die in the process. The three of them were pawns anyways. The upper authorities wouldn’t care if they died. Their next request came in. Solomon went over to a wall of the warehouse that they were currently in. He opened the door to where a fire extinguisher would usually be. Only to reveal their message.

“Torture Vanya Hargreeves. Keep her alive.” Otis and Calcium gave each other confused looks. Solomon remained expressionless “We don’t get paid enough for this.” Otis muttered. Oh well, an order was an order. They didn’t know it, but it was time for them to cause doomsday. The three of them grabbed some weapons and opened the door to the room Vanya was in. Light entered the room as the door opened. Vanya saw Solomon and soon remembered what happened earlier. Then she noticed the weapons in their hands. Vanya could easily tell what this meant. They weren’t doing carpentry. All she could do was close her eyes and hope everything would be okay.

Meanwhile the others were out searching for Vanya. Reginald drove while Luther sat to the right of him. Everyone else was stuck in the back. They weren’t allowed to talk on car rides. So, everyone just did their own thing. Five just stared outside the window. It felt like they were driving around aimlessly. He questioned if Reginald even knew where she was. It wouldn’t surprise him if he didn’t. Five knew for a fact they had security cameras in the house. That’s how Reginald knew what happened to Vanya. Unfortunately he won’t ever let any of them ever see the footage. Though it wouldn’t tell them where Vanya was outside of the house. Unless he planted some kind of tracking device on all of them. Which also wouldn’t surprise Five. 

These rides were always boring, so he tried to entertain himself. Most times he would think of what he wanted to do after they finished the mission. He never strategized on what to do during it. He didn’t need to. In his eyes, the missions were too easy. Five would just show up and kick some ass. There wasn’t anything else to it. He didn’t even need a weapon. But now wasn’t like most missions. He didn’t want to think about what he wanted to do after. He didn’t even care about going back to his time travel equation. Five just wanted to think about Vanya. He couldn’t get her outside of his head. Now matter how much he tried and he tried. But he couldn’t stop worrying about her.

Five didn’t get it. Why was he acting like this? This wasn’t any different from the time Allison got kidnapped by doctor Terminal. If it wasn’t any different then why does it feel like it is? Five was somewhat worried when Allison got kidnapped, but when Vanya was, he was frightened. Was it because she didn’t know how to fight or had any powers? That had to be it. There wasn’t any other exclamation, unless. No, he didn’t want to think about that. Not anymore. “Five, are- you okay?” Ben lightly tapped his shoulder. Five snapped out of his trace. He looked away from the window and towards Ben. Though the thought still lingered in his mind. “I’m fine Ben.” Five whispered in response. He noticed that he was losing his composure. That never happened. Five had to act like his usual self, he couldn’t afford to show that he was afraid. Five understood Ben was looking out for him, but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. 

“I’m worried too. It will be okay. We will find her in time.” Those words hardly eased his worries. He knew Ben was lying to himself too. They both had no idea that things would turn out okay. Five couldn’t express this enough, he wanted Vanya to be safe. He had a feeling everyone wanted the same thing, he wasn’t sure on what Reginald thought, but everyone else he knew for certain. Even if it wasn’t to the same degree as him, and it definitely wasn’t. There wasn’t anyone here who was more worried about Vanya than Five. No one else could truly understand how he felt but himself. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. They had to find Vanya. 

As Vanya closed her eyes tears ran down her face. They didn’t do anything to her, but she was already afraid. She attempted to yell, but the tape blocked out most of her screams. Vanya wanted someone, anyone to come help her, but no one came. “So how should we go about this?” Calcium pulled out a knife. She pointed it at Vanya’s eye. “I could stab out one of these.” Vanya closed her eyes in fear. “No, we do that too often.” Otis complained. “You’re not giving me much to work with.” She complained back. For a few minutes the two of them fought over what to do while Vanya watched helplessly. 

Calcium recommended ideas while Otis shook his head yes or no. Eventually they decided on how to start off. Pulling out a nail or stabbing an eye would be fun, but they wanted to save that for last. Vanya feared for her life. What did she even do to these people? She never hurt anyone, so why would they hurt her. She knew life wasn’t fair, but this was uncalled for. Vanya just assumed she was a hostage to get money out of her father. She knew he wouldn’t pay up, so she would probably die here. But she didn’t want to die. Vanya just wanted to go home. She wanted to play her violin and see the others, but mostly Five. She pondered what he was doing right now. Would he even worry about her? Probably not, no one would. 

Vanya couldn’t think about that anymore. She was in danger. Especially now. The white hair girl kneeled down to her level and smiled maliciously. “You look like a timid mouse. This should be fun.” Vanya knew she was weak. Everyone thought that, even some unknown criminal like her. Calcium rolled down her socks to expose her legs. The part that wasn’t tied up. She ran the knife down her left thigh to the lower part of her leg. It barely grazed her skin, but upon contact Vanya shrieked. The pain just started, but she immediately wanted it to end. 

Though the more she yelled out in agony the more satisfaction they took in harming her. After the knife was finished making a long line down her leg, blood started to slowly spill out. Vanya didn’t like the feeling of blood dripping down her leg, not in the slightest. She yelled over and over again to make it stop. Of course no words came out. Her cries only rang hollow. After that more small cuts were made on her upper thigh. Even if they weren’t as long as the other wound, they still hurted like hell. Part of Vanya’s dress was stained with blood. Her other leg was next. More small cuts were made along her mid to upper thigh. Her legs were probably very bloody now. She honestly couldn’t tell. All she knew was she wanted the pain to go away.

Vanya didn’t notice it but they were currently in an abandoned warehouse. Near her stood an abandoned tool rack. The tools started to shake, clank and vibrate. If they kept this up things would only get worse. Soon Vanya wouldn’t be the only one that would be getting hurt. That wasn’t going to happen. Not at this rate. The three of them had a bigger problem. Solomon slowly opened the door. The two assassins looked up at him. He gave them a signal and they rushed out of the room. They had unwanted visitors that had to be dealt with. All plans to torture Vanya were immediately halted. Otis and Calcium stopped playing with Vanya and went to get more dangerous weapons. 

They closed and locked the door behind them leaving Vanya in darkness once again. She didn’t care that she didn’t see anything again. They wouldn’t hurt anymore for the time being. Vanya breathed heavily through her nose. She still felt blood trickle down her legs, but hopefully it would all be over soon. She was honestly relieved. It might only be temporary, but they were gone. It was slim, though there was a possibility that they might not come back. If only that were true. She honestly doubted it. No one would come and save her. Little did she know that she was wrong. 

It took awhile but they were able to locate Vanya, along with her captors. The Umbrella Academy now faced the three assassins. They all stood facing each other without any words. Five was pissed. Normally he would consider capturing then interrogating their enemies. He wanted to know why they would go after Vanya in the first place. She never wronged anyone ever. But this isn’t a normal time. He wants these people, whoever they are, to be out of his sight forever. It doesn’t matter if they make it out alive or not. Any method of eliminating them will do.   
That wasn’t his main focus right now. Vanya came first. Everyone else can have fun fighting them. Five’s main priority was finding Vanya. 

Thought it might take awhile. It wasn’t a difficult task. There’s just a possibility that it could be time consuming. It wasn’t that strange that their enemies set up base in an abandoned warehouse. Quite a few of their missions were set in places like these. That made sense. They were wide open areas with a lot of abandoned weapons and items left over. Though it was kind of annoying. There were many closed doors along the walls. Vanya had to be behind one of them. It was only a question of which one? He didn’t have time to waste. 

Five got straight to it. He didn’t have to worry about picking any locks. He could just teleport behind each door and unlock it from the inside. Assuming that it works like that. While he did that, everyone else was left to fight. It was the Umbrella Academy vs the three kidnappers. Well, technically only four of the members. Excluding Five, who was currently looking for Vanya. Along with Klaus who never partook in combat. There was also Vanya, but the public had no idea about her existence. Only those of the Umbrella Academy knew. Unless someone else found out, that wasn’t important. There were bigger problems at the moment.

Their opponents were surprisingly fast which meant they could dodge knives and Luther couldn’t pick them up. “Ben, why don’t you just use your powers on them?” Luther shouted over to him while he dodged a knife attack. “Do I really have to?” He threw a punch “Can’t Allison just rumor them?” He quickly glanced at her while fighting. “Okay fine, I heard a rumor-“ Before she could finish Solomon grabbed onto her throat and attempted to choke her. Luther kicked Solomon back which let Allison go. “Thanks..” She smiled at him while panting for air.

While they were fighting, Five was still looking for Vanya. He teleported into a pitch black room and opened the door from the inside. Then he would see if Vanya was there. So far he had no luck. Though he did find a few old weapons. Some were abandoned tools from the warehouse, but some weren’t. He found a few guns along with a chain saw.They looked in good shape. They must belong to Vanya’s captors. “Klaus, do you mind helping out?” If he was just standing there, he minus well doing something. “What do you want me to do? It’s not like I’m that useful.” He shrugged his shoulders while standing off to the side. “How about anything besides what you’re doing now.” Five shouted to where he was. “Well I don’t know god to pick locks. So, I can’t help you save Vanya.” Klaus could at least try. Five was getting aggravated. “Fine! Then just be useless!” He went on to check the next room. 

Five walked out of the door after finding nothing again. Before he could check the next door he was interrupted. “Five! We can use your help!” After heading that, he let out an annoyed groan. He didn’t want to join them. “Can you see I’m busy right now!” He shouted over to them. They looked like they were doing fine. If things got desperate he could join the fight. For now he would stick to looking for Vanya. While he was still searching he heard a roar from behind him. It looked like they figured it out without his help. Ben probably wasn’t happy in the slightest. He was always the one to do the dirty work. It must’ve taken a lot of convincing to get him to use his powers.

Five didn’t have the time to feel pity. He finally managed to find Vanya after minutes of teleporting into rooms. He soon swung open the door to the room she was in. Vanya jolted up after seeing light creek into the room. She expected them to come back and hurt her. Instead she saw Five. “Vanya!” He immediately ran towards her. Five quickly untied Vanya and took off the tape. He looked down at his hand and noticed it was stained with blood. He soon realized what had happened to her. He ignored it at the moment. “Hey Vanya…” Five muttered. He felt a strange feeling of both happiness and regret at the same time. He was definitely grateful that she was alive and well, but felt guilty that he didn’t arrive sooner. The cuts on her leg looked bad. It felt like the worst thing ever to Five even if he has seen worse on many occasions. He couldn’t even imagine what happened to Vanya. It was beyond terrible. Five couldn’t even begin how to describe how he felt.

“Hi Five…” Vanya felt an overwhelming feeling of relief. Her eyes started to get watery. She was safe now. She can go home. Seeing Five after such a miserable experience was the best thing she could ask for. Vanya attempted to stand up but couldn’t. Five helped Vanya walk. She wrapped her arm around him for support. It was a struggle for Vanya to walk. Each step felt painful to take. The two of them eventually got out of the dark room and stepped into the open warehouse. Vanya needed to sit down again. Unfortunately Five couldn’t find any folding chairs or anything to sit on. It looked like the floor would have to do for now. Five slowly set Vanya on the paved ground. It looked super uncomfortable, but it was better than being in the other room a second longer. After that he went to find something to possibly bandage the wounds.

While he was doing that the others gathered around the three bodies. “We didn’t have to do that. We could’ve found another way.” Luther crossed his arms and looked at everyone else. “What choice did we have? It didn’t look like we would win that fight fairly.” Allison had a point. “What did you want to do? Interrogate them?” Diego glared over at Luther.   
“I can see where he’s coming from. This didn’t feel like a normal criminal encounter. Something about these guys was just odd.” Ben stated. It was odd. They had no idea who these people were. More importantly how they knew about Vanya Though he really didn’t want to find anything else out. So what if these guys were weird? He just wanted to get rid of the blood on him and go back. Though it wasn’t as bad as the first mission. 

“Guys literally have Klaus. He can just conjure them.” Allison pointed towards Klaus who stood off to the side. “I don’t want to do that..” He muttered. While they were bickering among themselves, Five looked around through abandoned belongings. He could have easily joined their conversation, but didn’t want to. He didn’t care about the murder of three criminals. Five didn’t care about hunting down Reginald’s Lost item either. He found Vanya. That was all that mattered. The condition he found her in was beyond unideal, it was horrible. She will definitely live, but she is injured for the time being. While rummaging through some file cabinets he found a first aid kit. It looks like that would have to do for now. Five ran back towards Vanya who sat on the paved floor. She definitely looked tired and like she wanted to go home. 

Five kneeled down to get to her level and took off his mask. He examined her injuries. It looks like the cuts on her legs weren’t bleeding as bad as earlier, but it still wasn’t good. Not in the slightest. Five took some bandages and started to wrap them around Vanya’s legs. He had minimal experience in anything related to medicine. Five was trained in harming and protecting others, not healing them. He still tried to help Vanya out anyways. He eventually finished applying the bandages. Though this would only be temporary. She needed actual help when they got back. Which hopefully was as soon as possible. Unfortunately it didn’t look like that was the case.

Reginald walked into the warehouse. No one was even sure what he was doing this entire time. “Quickly now, all of you. We must search the premises.” Ben looked very annoyed after hearing this. In the end everyone went off to search the area. This was definitely about the lost item. Maybe if he told them what it was, they could find it quicker. Of course he wouldn’t reveal that. So the others would play a game of wild goose chase. He didn’t care what they were looking for or how important it was. It could be a billion dollars for all he cared. “Number Five, get up at this very moment.” Reginald ordered him. Five wasn’t having any of this today. “No.” He wasn’t even subtle about refusing to help search. He wouldn’t leave Vanya’s side. 

“Leave Number Seven and join the others this instant.” Reginald demanded. Again Five refused. Reginald could try to force him away, but Five would definitely not budge and even fight back. There was no use in arguing with him anymore. He already made up his mind. Eventually Reginald gave up and left them alone. Five wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He just kind of sat by Vanya. She looked super tired. They will be able to go home soon. Right after they find Reginald’s secret object, they can leave. That time didn’t come soon. They were stuck here for another half an hour. 

Vanya struggled to sit up straight. It was a chore to stay awake. She had to prevent herself from closing her eyes. At least she had Five to keep her company. Though it looked like he didn't want to talk. After everything that happened that was understandable. Vanya didn’t even know what he was thinking about. He kind of stared at her blankly. Vanya didn’t know what to say either. She was looking forward to showing Five a song she learned, but that was before this happened. She ruined everyone’s day. They had plans until they had to find her. Vanya thought she was a burden once again. She was probably burdening Five right now. He’s stuck watching her after all. Vanya attempted to stand up. It was a struggle to say the least, but she had to be strong. “Vanya, stop.” Five went over to her side and tried to stop her from getting up. Her legs soon gave in as she fell to the floor knees first.

“You really are an impulsive idiot.” Five didn’t want to see her get hurt anymore. She has already been through enough today. “I’m sorry…” Vanya looked towards the ground. She immediately regretted her actions. She really made Five worry. This was all her fault. “Don’t be, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Five leaned over and pulled Vanya in for a hug. It caught her off guard, but she honestly didn’t mind it. The hug felt nice and warm. Even though he rarely did things like this, Five didn’t think much of it. He was thankful that she was safe. Five didn’t want to let go. He wanted Vanya to stay in his arms. Then he would be certain she would leave again. 

“Five are you crying?” Vanya glanced over to Five. She never saw Five cry once in her life. This would be the first, but it wasn’t. “No, I’m not.” He denied it. Maybe he wanted to, but he would never admit that. Definitely not in front of Vanya. Five still hugged her. “Please don’t cry-“ Before she could say anymore Vanya closed her eyes. She fell limp soon after. “Vanya!” Five shouted. He was able to catch her before she fell backwards onto the floor. It looked like the stress and exhaustion finally caught up with her. Five wasn’t sure what to do now. He can’t let her lay on the floor. that would be uncomfortable. It wouldn't be a good idea to pick her up either. Who knows how long the others will take finding this stupid belonging.

In the end Five just sat with his legs straight out in front of him and let Vanya rest her head there. It felt kind of weird, but he didn’t really mind it. Soon enough Ben returned and approached Five. There was still blood on his uniform. Five put on his mask again before Ben could talk to him. Ben smiled snuggly as he saw Vanya sleeping on Five’s legs. “Did you finally find it?” Five asked him. Hopefully they did. Then they can leave this terrible place. Ben shook his head no. They couldn’t find it. The most that happened was Klaus found a muffin in a tipped over trash can and almost ate it. This also found this strange luggage, but that was the wrong item. “It must be somewhere else.” Ben stated. That had to be it. There were no other options. Five heaved a heavy sigh. All that time was wasted for nothing. Vanya could’ve been back at the academy by now. 

“Well at least you had some alone time with your girlfriend. That’s the only good thing that came out of today.” Oh no, he mentioned that. Five would expect something along those lines to come out of Klaus’ mouth, not Ben’s. “She’s not my girlfriend.” Five looked down at Vanya who was still unconscious. “Are you sure about that?” Ben crossed his arms and gave Five a sarcastic stage . “...” Five didn’t want to talk about that. He thought about it enough. “I see the way you treat her. Around us you are always so confident and arrogant, but around Vanya you’re not. Don’t even get me started on all the times you come and listen to her play violin. Then there was the one time she chased after you. Along with-“ Five has heard enough. “Shut up Ben. Just shut up!” He didn’t want to hear anymore. 

“Calm down Five. I’m just teasing you.” Was he though? It didn’t feel like it. Soon the others came back and Ben joined them. Five was left alone with Vanya. He looked down at her once more. She looked so peaceful and adorable while asleep. Five didn’t want to think about what Ben said. His face was getting red thinking about it. Five shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. It didn’t really matter. They would go home soon. Luther offered to carry Vanya back but Five insisted that he could do it. He was the one watching her after all. 

Five picked up Vanya and carried her on his back. She wasn’t that heavy, though it would be expected for someone her size. It could also be because Five was stronger than he looked. He was a member of the Umbrella Academy after all. They soon made it to the car. Five set Vanya in the back seat and sat down himself. The entire car ride back was just weird for him. Usually he would want to think about running to his room to finish his equation, but this time he didn’t. Five lost motivation to work on it all together. Maybe he was just stressed out and needed a break from it. That had to be it. He kept a level head during the fight but after it he couldn’t describe how he felt. It had to be a feeling of stress. That wasn’t it.

Five knew what it was but didn’t want to accept it. It was Vanya. He was more concerned about her well being over time travel. On the ride back he would switch between staring out the window to staring out Vanya. She was his close friend, so it wasn’t weird to be concerned about her well being right? She got kidnapped and harmed, so it was natural to be concerned. It wasn’t anything weird. Everyone else was worried about her, definitely not as much as him though. Seeing Vanya after the fight only brought more concern to him. He never wanted to see something like that happened to her again. Five tried to not think about it anymore, but he couldn’t. 

That’s what he thought about until they got back. Vanya was treated by Grace and Pogo and set in her bed. She didn’t wake up and probably won’t until next morning. As Vanya spelt soundly Five sat at the edge of her bed. He didn’t want to leave her side, not yet. It suddenly hit him. Vanya could’ve actually died. He’s seen victims that were in far worse conditions than how he found Vanya, but the sight of her being hurt upset him more than anything else he has seen on a mission. That was something he never wanted to see, not now or ever again. Maybe he was just overreacting? He would never get this upset if any of the others were kidnapped. Well Vanya was his close friend and definitely his favorite. So it was logical to think that was why he was acting like this.

Five heaved a heavy sigh. Why was he still denying it? He couldn’t dodge the question forever. Five was already aware of how he felt. Ben didn’t need to remind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t realize it sooner, Five knew for quite awhile now. He liked Vanya, not as a sister or friend, but something else. She meant more to him than just being his favorite person in the household. Spending time with her was his favorite part of each day. It didn’t matter if she didn’t have powers or what the others thought, Five never saw her as weak. She might not be physically strong, but she had something else. 

Vanya spent countless hours playing violin. Even if she only played to a few people or had difficult parts in her music, she never gave up. It wasn’t only that, but even when the odds were stacked against her Vanya would still try her best. She definitely had it the worst out of them in his opinion. Five didn’t think Vanya realized it herself, but she was special. It didn’t feel like it when she was compared to six super heros, but compared to normal people she definitely was. Vanya was just too harsh on herself. She was more talented than she gave herself credit for. It was only a matter of realizing it. Vanya was also very cute. Five though her smile was quite adorable whenever he saw it. Vanya was quite intelligent too, even if she thought she was average. 

Five could honestly go on about why Vanya was amazing, but he should probably go to his room. It was getting quite late. Vanya would definitely be up in the morning. Five wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her again. It wasn’t Vanya’s fault, definitely not. He just didn’t want to think about his one-sided crush anymore. Seeing Vanya would only remind him of why he liked her so much. There was also the possibility that she would reject him, then their friendship after that would be awkward. He didn’t want things to be weird between them, so it would be best not to bring that up. Not now at least. Today was stressful, definitely more for Vanya than for him. Five just needed some time to think things over. After that he will decide what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was longer than I expected. I was just typing this out and realized it was 8k words. I kind of lost track. 
> 
> Since Five didn’t run away to 2019 the apocalypse wouldn’t have happened. So they got three of their lower assassins to kidnap Vanya and try to create it. They would have definitely died in the process. The best solution would have probably been to kidnap Five and take him to the future. He could’ve been forced into commission too but the handler already had Lila. So she wasn’t really interested in Five for the time being. 
> 
> Also Klaus kept the box and the journal may or may not come back in the future. ;)
> 
> Anyways that’s it for Fiveya week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I’ll be posting more works here in the future. I have a couple idea in mind.


End file.
